villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Minotaur (Percy Jackson)
The Minotaur is the minor antagonist in the 2010 live action film Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief by 20th Century Fox, as well as the book of the same name the movie derived from. He is a monster who was sent by Hades to capture Sally Jackson, the mother of Percy Jackson. His vocal sound effects were provided by Nia Hansen. Appearance Like any real minotaur in myth, he was depicted as huge humanoid creature whom have many human-like features except having a bull-like head and muscular legs that more like bulls'. In the book, he is described as having fur from about the belly-button on up and naked except for a pair of bright white Fruit of the Loom underwear. For the film, it retains its original features except that it not worn any underwear. History Book History Minotaur's history until its demise at hands of Percy Jackson in the first book goes more or less in the same way in the film, except that how one of its horns was severed was due to Percy snapped it with his bare hands and discovered his half-god nature before stabbed it on the side, killing him. The next thing that happened on his severed horn was kept by Percy. Like all monsters, Minotaur's demise was temporary as he later naturally revived in Tartarus and made his way back to Earth as a general for Kronos's Titan army. This time, however, the Minotaur was clad in armor and carried a large axe whose blade was shaped like the letter Omega, the last letter of the Greek alphabet, possibly because it is the last thing a demigod sees before it is killed. The axe holds necklaces from killed demigods. While in the Williamsburg Bridge, the Minotaur lead the charge across the bridge against the Apollo campers lead by Michael Yew. When Percy flies in on Blackjack to help, the Minotaur tosses a car at him, forcing him to land on the bridge. Percy then confronts the Minotaur, causing him to become angry and roars at the other monsters when they go to attack him. Before they fight, Percy sees that the Minotaur has camp necklaces tied to his twin swords to show how many demigods he had defeated. The Minotaur then charged Percy, but in a flash, Percy cut his axe in half and sliced off both of his horns. When the Minotaur became angry, he charged again as Percy took the broken axe and ran for the side of the bridge. Percy then held the broken axe and the Minotaur ran into it. Percy then tossed the Minotaur over the side of the bridge and he turned to dust as he fell. Movie History Near a field of cows, the Minotaur sees Sally driving her car trying to convey Percy and their satyr protector Grover Underwood to Camp Half-Blood. He throws a cow in front of them, causing a car accident. After getting out of the car, they see the Minotaur charging at them and they run to Camp Half-Blood. The Minotaur lifts their car and throws it at them, but he misses them narrowly. They finally reach the Camp, but it is unfortunately Sally is the one who is unable to enter due to the magical barrier. The Minotaur arrives and grabs her, then he makes her vanish to the Underworld. Percy tries to fight him with his sword, but the Minotaur punches him up to a tree, causing him to lose his weapon. He then rams at him, but Percy escapes and the Minotaur stuck one of his horns on the tree. He manages to free himself by breaking his horn and goes attack Percy, who seizes his broken horn and uses it to stab him in the heart. Navigations Category:Mythology Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Minion Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Mute Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Rick Riordan Villains